


More Than This

by shk_1991



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: Isak Valtersen is starting at Oslo University, he meets Timothée which lives in the same dorm as him, they become friends right away.What happens when a guy with blue eyes steals Isak's heart? Could it be true love? if it is why does blue eyes pull away from it so much?What happens when you click wrong on a dating site and begin to fall for a man that are 10 years old than you? and what if suddenly the older man wants to visit?Find out in: More Than This





	1. Meeting

”And that must be the last of it”

Isak stood still looking around the small dorm room which was going to be his home for the next 3 years at Oslo University. Jonas, his best friend had helped him move in and stood beside him.

“So I must go now, Eva and I have the last doctor appointment today it’s amazing we only got 3 months to go now”

Isak smiled at him “I’m so excited for you guys, I can’t wait to be called “uncle” Isak by that little baby girl" 

They walked down to Jonas car while talking then suddenly Jonas thought of something he had forgotten “God, I almost forgot we already talked about who we wanted to be god parents, and I would be really happy if you would do us the honor of…”

Jonas didn’t get to finish that sentence because Isak flew into his arms “I would love to Jonas!” The hugged each other for a minute and then pulled apart.

“I have to go, take care and I’ll see you soon right” Isak nodded and smiled while he waved at Jonas when he left the parking lot.

Later in the afternoon Isak felt he had personalized his room well enough and wanted to go out to grab some food.

When he opened his door he was hid back by madras and fell onto the floor “Ouch” a short brown haired guy showed his face in front of it “Omg! I’m so sorry! I can’t control this thing! Are you hurt?”

Isak nodded no and stood up “Do you need any help with it?” The guy smiled shyly and looked down at the madras “Please, if you don’t mind of course” Isak helped him with the madras into his dorm room which was right in front of his room.

When the madras was in place the brown haired boy turned to Isak “I’m Timothée by the way, but you can call me Tim” Isak reached out and shoke hands with him. 

“Isak, are you French?” Timothée laughed a little “My dad is French but my mom is Italian I actually just arrived from Italy where my parents live so am all new to this city”

 Isak smiled at him “That’s really cool I always wanted to go to Italy”

Tim smiled feeling thankful for meeting Isak “Hey, could I maybe get you to help me out with the last boxes, then afterwards we could grab some dinner? My threat of course?”

“Deal!”

They decided to order pizza from a place Isak knew of and brought them home so they could relax and chat after a long day of unpacking.

“So, you’re going to study music?”

Tim nodded and grabbed a second slice of pizza “Yeah, it’s in my blood or that’s what my dad says and you medicine?”

Isak took a zip of his diet coke “Yeah, always been fascinated by biology and physic, I want to be a kids doctor someday”

Tim put the pizza slice down and stretched a little showing a little tattoo on his left underarm, it was a male sign in black colors.

Isak couldn’t stop himself “You got a tattoo?” Tim looked down at it and rubbed a finger over it softly “Yeah, it’s a symbol” Isak looked curious “Of what?”

Tim looked into Isak’s deep green eyes being serious, he didn’t want to scare Isak away but he wouldn’t lie to him “It’s a symbol that shows that I’m gay and I’m not afraid of showing it to the world” Isak almost gasped a little “Uhm… I’m gay too….”

Tim smiled even brighter more relaxed now “Wow… never would have taken you for a gay man” Isak laughed at that “I hear that a lot, I think of myself as the more manly way of a gay man”

Tim nodded “I can tell, I’m more the girl in a way, if you can say that?”

Isak chuckled “So how did your parents take the news, you know, coming out and all?”

Tim shuffled his shoulder “My mom and dad are very supportive of me coming out and they always tell me love is love, the heart makes it’s oven decision. What about your parents?”

Isak sighed and rolled his eyes “Not very supportive, but its ok, I learned to live with it, it’s my choice not theirs”

Tim nodded and clapped Isak’s shoulder softly as support “Exactly be out and be proud”  

Isak began to laugh again by that comment he had finally found a friend in a gay guy just like himself, this would be 3 amazing years with Timothée by his side.

 

        


	2. Mr. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 i out, hope you like it ! please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Isak and Timothée are 21 in this story

The first month of school went by fast, Timothée and Isak got closer and they did almost everything together.

Isak introduced Tim to his old gang and every weekend after that the “new” gang would get together and hang out.

One lazy Wednesday afternoon Isak was about to die of tiredness and decided he needed a break from studying he went straight over to Tim’s door and knocked 3 times.

Tim opened, he looked just a tired as Isak felt “We need to take a coffee break…” Tim nodded slowly and took his wallet and jacket before they headed out of the dorm building.

They walked down the street, the sun was out and it warmed the two boys on their journey to the coffee shop.

When they reached the shop they decided that Tim would get them a table and Isak would get the coffee.

Isak studied the cakes in the display cases, he could really use some sugar at the moment.

“Can I help you?”

Isak looked up and meet two very deep blue eyes, they belonged to a tall thin framed guy standing in front of him, his hair was pulled back and it looked outstanding.  

The blue eyed male chuckled “Are you ok?” Isak just woke up from his staring “Yeah sorry… two black coffees and a….” Isak looked back to the cakes he still hadn’t decided, this was embarrassing.

“You should try the chocolate cake it’s really good I promise” Isak looked back at guy in front of him “ok… I would like a piece then”

The guy behind the counter began to do his magic, making 2 cups of coffees and got one piece of the promised good chocolate cake. The guy put the items out in front of him for Isak to take.

When blue caught eyes with green again they just stood looking at each other for a moment, Isak with a goofy grin on his lips.

Suddenly a lady behind Isak began to clear her throat and Isak woke for the second time around “Oh… sorry, what do I owe for this?”

The guy winked at him “It’s on the house, come back sometime ok” Isak blushed deeply now but quickly took the items from the counter and went back to the table where Tim were sitting.

“Who was Mr. Blue eyes?”  Isak looked at Tim who was smirking at him “I didn’t get his name… but… wow…” Tim laughed a little the two guys sat drinking their coffee’s being all teenagers again over the guy behind the counter.

After a couple of hours the cake and the coffee was gone “I just need to use the restroom and then we can go” Tim went up and walked away from the table.

“Would you like a refill?” Isak looked up at Mr. Blue eyes again “Yes thank you…” Mr. Blue eyes filled his coffee cup up again.

“What’s your name” Mr. Blue eyes looked into Isak’s green “My name is Even, what’s yours?” Isak felt him blush in a redder color “Isak”

Even smiled at Isak “Nice to meet you Isak, see you around” with that Even went back to work.

Tim came back and noticed the new red color which had invaded Isak’s face “What happened?”

Isak chuckled softly “Let’s just say I got us more free coffee and Mr. Blue eyes name is Even”


	3. Online Dating Goes Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out - Hope you like it 
> 
> We meet Armie in this chapter ;-) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

When Timothée reached his dorm room again he went on his lap top right away, he had been keeping a secret if you could call it that.

When Isak had asked him a couple of weeks ago if he was seeing anyone he had told him no straight away, but that wasn’t the truth. He didn’t have a boyfriend but he had been chatting with a guy online for almost 6 months by now.

He stills remember the night they “meet”.

 

  * 6 months ago



 

Timothée sat in his room late at night and looked around on his laptop, his best friend Marzia had just send him a link and told him to try out this gay dating site she found. He hated the concept of it but he promised her he would give it a chance.   

He began to type his details into his profile and decided to keep his profile un-pictured because he didn’t want to be caught by anyone that he was on that site.

As soon as he got online messages flew in asking about his cock size, if he was top or bottom, if he liked to rim… Tim was just about to close the laptop deciding that it had been wrong to go on when suddenly.

 

_CharmingLA:_

Hi there, want to chat, promise I’m not going to ask anything sexual like the rest of the sites member.

 

_TiCha:_

Hi, well ok then, I was actually going to bed but I will give you a little of my time :-)

 

_CharmingLA:_

Yeah I see you are from Italy, I’m from LA so I actually just got up ;-) What’s your name?

 

_TiCha:_

Timothée, yours?

 

_CharmingLA:_

Armie, nice to meet you J I see you don’t have a picture on your profile I will send you one of me if you send one back?

 

_TiCha:_

Ok I guess we can do that, here you go

 

_CharmingLA:_

You look really good :-) are you seriously 29 years old ;-) ?

 

Timothée was confused what did Armie mean by that? He quickly clicked onto his page and noticed he had put on the wrong year for his birth year. Fuck…. Suddenly he heard the “ding” noise from the chat and it was from Armie.

 

_CharmingLA:_

Here you go, a picture of me hope you’re not disappointed

 

Timothée opened the picture which were attached and was stunned Armie was a really beautiful guy with a big flashing smile. After looking through his profile he found out that Armie was 31 years old and he was working in the marketing business.

 

_TiCha:_

Wow… how can you still be single?

 

_CharmingLA:_

Haven’t meet the right guy jet, what about you?

 

_TiCha:_

The same

 

Timothée had decided to keep up the chat with Armie it didn’t have to get personal at all he thought.

 

But it did… Armie was a fantastic guy and he began to charm Timothée 2 days later by giving him compliments and just being there for him when he needed him.

 

Timothée felt bad because he knew he was lying to Armie. He had told him he was working as a music teacher (because he was actually going to study music at some point).

 

And now… Armie was a part of him, and he didn’t dare to tell him the truth… What could happen Armie was so far away so it was ok…

 

That was of course till this happened…

 

_CharmingLA:_

What if I told you I have a meeting in Denmark in a couple of weeks and after that I could grab a plane to Oslo and stay a couple of days and then we could meet up? I really want to meet the guy I’m starting to fall for, it’s been 6 months now ;-) please don’t make me beg?

 

Timothée looked at the screen and just said to himself “Fuck…”


	4. Uhm... Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée needs Isak's advice and decides to get it in the middle of the night...

“ISAK! Wake up! Please….”

Isak slowly made his way out of bed and went for the door and let Tim in “You know it’s like 3 in the morning right?” Isak said while yawning. Tim nodded “I’m sorry, I just need your help”  

Tim sat down on Isak’s bed with his laptop “I need to show you something! But you must not think different of me, it was a computer mistake that led to this”

Isak chuckled a little and sat beside him “Have you been watching porn and gotten a computer virus?” Tim smacked Isak’s arm “No! Stop teasing this is serious”  

When Tim opened up his laptop screen Isak caught eye with which site they were on “You’re on a dating site? That’s great Tim, why would I think any different of you over that?”   

Tim sighed and opened his and Armie’s chat from the start and let the laptop to Isak, Isak slowly began to read some of the messages “Tim….”

Tim hid his face in his hands “I know I’m the worst human being in the world…” Isak came to the picture of Armie and could in a way understand why Tim had done what he had done.

“How long have you been chatting with this guy?” Isak looked at Tim which was blushing red of embarrassment “6 months…” Isak froze “Oh… that’s a long time, are you going to tell him the truth about your age?”

Tim sighed and looked at the screen and picture of the beautiful man “I have too he wants to visit me…” Isak looked stiff at Tim “You need to tell him before that”

Tim sighed even deeper this time “But what if he doesn’t want to meet then!” Isak put an arm around Tim and hugged him from the side “Then that’s how it must be, you just need to be honest, it’s only fair to Armie and most of all to yourself”

Tim hugged Isak back and then looked back at the picture on the screen “I will go do it now, thank you Is” Isak smiled at Tim and went back under the covers, he wanted to go back to his dream about him and Mr. Blue Eyes making out.

  * In Timothée room



Tim sat on his bed trying to figure out what to do, he wrote a couple of lines but every time he saw the lie written in front of him he deleted it.

Armie had sent him his number to call if he ever wanted to talk for real, but Tim had been too scared to call, he still had the number in his phone.

He circled his finger over the number and suddenly his phone started a call to Armie, Tim tried to stop it but the screen locked… he just made it in when a deep male voice spoke.

“Hello?”

“Uhm…Hi”

“Who is this?”

“Uhm… Timothée”

The voice became softer and a little chuckle followed that.

“So you finally decided to call”

“Yeah, wow this is weird”

“It’s nice to finally hear your voice… have you received my message?”

“You too, yeah that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about”

There was a sigh in the other end of the line.

“Tim if you don’t want to just say it, its ok…”

“No, I want too!”

“Good because I already booked the flight”

“WHAT!”

Armie began to laugh and it made Timothée melt inside.

“No matter what you would have said to it, I would have taken the chance”

“Oh ok…”

“You don’t sound that excited about it?”

“I am, trust me I am… I’m just really nervous”

“Me too, but mostly excited to see you, to hold you and just be around you”

“I’m really blushing red right now”

“I wish I could see that, I will in a couple of weeks. I will send you the details, I have to go to a meeting but it was really nice talking to you, you have a really cute voice, did you know that?”

Tim felt himself being more red “Stop it Armie, talk to you soon”

The man laughed and the phone went dead, what did he just do…


	5. You Look Cute When You're Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finally decides to do something about his little crush on Mr. Blue Eyes ;-) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

Over the next week Isak did the same things over and over again. He went to class, went to the coffee shop where he would stay to closing time just so he could say hi to Even and then he would go home and do his homework.

“When are you going to ask him out” Tim asked him while they were eating lunch in the cafeteria. “I don’t even know if he’s gay or just being friendly”

Tim laughed “How many cups of coffee and pieces of cake have you gotten for free by now?” Isak chuckled and held his hand against his stomach “To many, my body is starting to show, it’s not good for me”  

The boys eat their lunch and Isak thought a lot about what Tim had said, maybe he should just do it.

The walk down to the coffee shop made him brave and when he walked into the shop he felt ready.

The only problem was that Even wasn’t at work that day… or the next day… or the day after that.

Isak was bombed, he walked there every day for a week without seeing Even, and he was afraid he was never going to see him again.

One rainy day Isak decided to drop by to get a coffee to go and head home to study, he walked into the shop and noticed Even standing organizing things behind the counter. Isak just wanted to throw himself at him, but he didn’t know him that well so that would be weird.

“Hi” Even looked up “Wow, didn’t bring an umbrella in that weather?” Isak laughed looking down at himself totally drenched “I was on my way when the weather changed”.

“Where have you been” Even rolled his shoulders while making Isak his coffee, by now Even knew just how Isak wanted it “I just took some time off” Isak nodded and Even put of the coffee in front of him on the counter for Isak to take.

“Even I wanted to ask…” but Isak was cut off by a middle aged woman coming to get Even to help her with something, Even looked at Isak with an “I’m sorry” look an left with what looked like his boss.

Isak sat by the window and decided he could do some homework his plan for asking out Even had failed once again.

  * Hours later



“Isak… Isak… we're closing now…” Isak woke up with Even beside him “You fell asleep”. Isak blushed “Oh sorry!”

“No worry, the snoring didn’t irritate all the costumers so...” Isak gasped but when Even began to laugh he knew it was a joke.

Even and Isak followed each other out of the coffee shop and walked side by side down the street, Isak knew he would have to turn soon and that sadden him.

“You wanted to ask me something earlier?” Isak was totally blushing red “Oh… well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?”

Even smiled at the younger boy walking beside him “Are you asking me out?” Isak looked straight into the big blue eyes with his green shy once “Uhm….” Even laughed a little “Yeah I would like that”

Even pulled his phone out “Type in your number, let me call you sometime” Isak did what was asked and gave the phone back to Even. “I’ll talk to you soon ok, see ya”

Isak stood alone blushing. He almost danced of happiness all the way home until it hit him… did Even mean a meet up as friend or as a date… fuck…

When Isak reached the dorm he went straight to his room and dropped himself on the bed, now all he could do was wai…BIIP

Isak’s phone went off with a text.

  
**Unknown number:**

Hi Isak, just wanted to send a text so you got my number as well

Ps. You look really cute when you’re sleeping

  

Isak looked at the picture and what the text said, he almost jumped up and down on his bed and all he wanted to do was to tell Tim. 

He went straight over and knocked on his door, but Tim wasn't in at the moment... Weird? 

 


	6. So... Should We Get Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Armie meet for the first time :-D 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

Timothée stood outside the hotel the rain were pouring down by now but he didn’t mind.

A few minutes ago he had actually decided to call it off because he didn’t have the courage to meet Armie. But something had drawn him here anyway.

He had dressed himself in black tight jeans, a white t-shirt and a jacket over that in blue color.

His phone began to ring and the caller id said Armie, he let it ring three times before he took it.

“Hello...”

“Hi Tim, have you decided to ditch me after all?”

“No…”

“Then where are you?” 

Tim took a deep breath and looked up at the hotel entrance, giving himself the last chance to run away.

“I’m standing outside”

The phone went dead and Tim looked weirdly at the phone he was afraid he had pushed something to hang up on him.

Suddenly the doors opened and for the first time he was able to see Armie in his full figure. He was a tall guy, he was wearing a fancy sweater and tight pants and white sneaks, he was looking around for him and when they caught eyes with each other Armie gave him the biggest smile and almost ran-walked against him.

When they reached each other Tim put his hand out for Armie to take but Armie had other plans, he pulled Tim into a tight hug even though Tim was all wet, they just stood there not saying anything.

“You’re shaking…” Tim chuckled at Armie’s comment “Sorry, it’s just so unreal that you’re here” Armie held him tighter “I can’t believe I’m finally holding you…”  

After a couple of minutes they pulled apart, the rain slowly stopped. Tim could feel that Armie were looking him up and down “You truly are beautiful” Tim blushed and smacked Armie’s arm “Don’t do that, don’t make me blush”

Armie laughed a little and there were a moment of silence between them. “So do you want to grab a cup of coffee?” Tim nodded and Armie continued “But maybe we should get you some other cloths first?” Tim looked down at himself and chuckled “ok”. With that he followed the other man inside the hotel.  

Armie of course had the big suite it was incredible Tim looked around while Armie went through his traveling bags looking for some cloths for him to wear. He pulled a hoodie and some sweatpants out of his bag “It’s not your size, but I don’t want you to get sick you can change in the bathroom”

Tim walked into the bathroom and changed out of the wet cloths and pulled on Armie’s, he smelled in Armie through his cloths and smiled to himself. He suddenly heard Armie through the door “You can give me your wet cloths and I will get the hotel staff to put it in the dryer” Tim did as told.

He then walked out into the room again he couldn’t see Armie now so he just sat down on the big bed. Looking around getting bored he pushed open one of the drawers in bedside table and was a little surprised when he found condoms and lube….

“You don’t know how tempting you look sitting on that bed right now” Armie stood leaning by the door looking at him, Tim felt stupid he was caught looking through his stuff “Sorry I didn’t mean too…” Armie laughed a little and went over where he sat and sat down beside him “No worries, I hope I didn’t scare you with it, I just thought that maybe it was good to have with me you know”.

Tim blushed even redder, the truth was that Tim was a virgin, he hadn’t told Armie he wasn’t but they had been writing normally about sex as he had. He knew Armie was what they called variable for both top and bottom but Tim had told him he was a bottom. They even had a little sexting once in a while over the last 6 months where Armie every time ended the conversation with “I hope I get to fuck you someday”.

Armie slowly touched Tim by the arm and Tim almost jumped “Are you ok?” Tim looked into Armie’s eyes, he tried his best to smile “Yeah, it’s just… I need you to know something and don’t laugh ok…” Armie sat more straight up waiting for what to come so Tim still continued “I know this sound stupid but I haven’t had… You know…” Armie smiled at him softly “you haven’t had sex in a long time? Well me neither, haven’t had sex since we started writing together”

Tim would hit himself if he could “Oh yeah… it’s just so you know” Armie laughed and slowly touched Tim’s shoulder “Don’t worry I won’t jump you” Tim smiled looking at his hands “I know” Armie slowly pulled at Tim’s chin to make him look at him, searching his eyes “But I would really like to kiss you”

Tim blushed and automatically licked his lips the older man were now smirking at him a lot “Isn’t it a little too early to start seducing me? We just meet 2 minutes ago” Armie couldn’t help but chuckle “I know but I have known you for 6 months, 2 weeks, 12 hours and…” he looked at his watch “16 minutes by now so I think we’re fine”

Tim smacked his arm softly again “You’re a dork” Armie nodded and leaned closer to Tim “But I promise a sweet one”

Tim locked eyes with Armie and leaned in against him as well.

Lips were millimeters apart when…

RIIIING RIIIING

Armie kept himself close to Tim “Please don’t take that…”

Tim sighed and pulled away taking the phone call.

 “Hello”

“Tim, where are you?”

“Well hi Isak, I’m out with someone, call you back later”

“Who are you out with?”

“I’ll tell you later, bye”

Tim hung up and noticed Armie sitting looking at him “Who was that?” “Just a friend… So should we go get coffee?


	7. Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timothée get a little closer... this chapter is a little rated r ;-) 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3 
> 
> Next three chapters will be out wedensday :-)

Armie decided to order coffee to the room so that he and Tim could use some time in his hotel room while Tim’s cloth were being dried. They stayed in his bed sitting against the head border.  

“So are you happy I came here?” Tim looked up at Armie and smiled softly “I am… are you happy you decided to come?” Armie smiled and nodded softly “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else”  

And that’s when it happened. Armie leaned in quickly and captured Tim’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft and slow Armie pulled back for a sec to check that everything was ok and then went for a second kiss.

Tim could feel the older man pull him in closer and he felt his big hands traveling down his body, he wasn’t scared of Armie, he had known the man for 6 months and this all felt so right.

The kiss turned into a make out session, Armie on top of Tim slowly moving his hips up against the Tim’s to let him know this seriously turned him on. Tim moaned in response while Armie lets his lips wander down to Tim’s neck where he left a little mark.

Armie began to moan as well from the sensation of finally being close to Tim. “Do you want to do anything further than this?” Tim blushed “What were you thinking?” Armie chuckled and kissed the smaller one under him, he whispered against his lips “I could give you a blowjob if you want?”

Tim blushed even redder “Oh... you don’t have too” Armie winked at him and slowly moved his way down “I want too… please let me?” Tim tried to stop him but he noticed how his body reacted to Armie’s touch. Armie slowly pulled the sweatpants of off him and reviled a pair of black boxers. Armie looked at Tim to get confirmation to pull those off as well and Tim just nodded still having no control over his own body now.

Armie pulled his boxers off to reveal Tim’s hard member which already were leaking with pre cum, Armie winked at Tim and wend down and slowly touched the trouping member “Wow… you’re really hard for me Tim” Tim moaned softly in response looking at the man in front of him suddenly taking his dick into his mouth.

Armie started sucking on the head getting all the pre cum and then moved his way down his length. Tim was afraid he was going to burst and tried to think of something else, but looking down at Armie bobbing his head on his dick made it happen.

“Fuck… Armie… I’m cu…” Tim didn’t get to end the sentence because he was hit by the hardest orgasm he had ever had, he felt like his body were flying in an orgasmic rush.

“I really have an effect on you huh?” Armie were still down beside his now softening member “That was… wow…” Armie lay up beside Tim and kissed his cheek and just smiled at him, he gave him his boxers back and Tim put them on.  

Tim then suddenly thought of something “Oh… do you want me to?” Armie smiled at Tim and nodded no “I came in my pants just by looking at you moaning and gasping… so” Tim began to laugh.

Armie attacked him so Tim was lying on his back with Armie on top of him. He started tickling him “Don’t laugh at me!” Tim couldn’t stop laughing now “STOP Armie…STOP!” Armie stopped still sitting on top of him, they just were in the moment for a little while before Armie spoke “Please stay the night...”

Tim sighed “I’m sorry I have homework…” Armie looked at him weird and Tim suddenly realized what he had said ad began to laugh a little silly  “Uh wait… What I meant is that I’m a teacher, I have assignments to grade before classes’ tomorrow morning” Armie nodded but when Tim tried to rise from the bed Armie just kept him in place.

“How about tomorrow night? I will take you to dinner and then maybe...” Armie kissed his cheek “You could stay the night?” Tim looked into Armie’s eyes “I’ll think about it… now let me go” Armie let Tim stand up “Do you think my clothes are ready?”

  * Later in the dorm



Tim had just gotten home, still feeling high on the meeting with Armie, he made it to his door when he heard something behind him.

“Where have you been?!” Tim turned and noticed Isak standing by his own open door. “Oh… Just out…”


	8. He Could Have Been A Murder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 everybody <3 
> 
> Enjoy <3 Leave comments and kudos <3

“Tim…” Tim tried to hide it but he knew Isak knew deep down where he had been “Ok ok… I was with Armie…” Isak looked surprised at him “WHAT! You didn’t even tell me how it went talking to him about your age and now you secretly meeting up with him? What if something happened to you! What if he was a murder or something?”

Tim looked at Isak and sighed and turned it against him “Well… you have been really busy with your own man… I haven’t been able to reach you because you have been so caught up… and it’s not like you have been very interested in my things since you haven’t asked me about it! So sorry for not keeping you updated, didn’t think you cared!”

Isak looked at Tim in surprise over the way Tim had reacted “I’m really sorry Tim, I’m a terrible friend at the moment” Tim nodded no, he was surprised by his way of talking to his best friend “You’re not, I’m sorry for saying it like that I didn’t mean it” Isak looked down “I know I haven’t been there as much as you have been there for me Tim, but I will be better at being there, I promise, please come inside? I can make some tea, I want to hear all about Armie” Tim smiled at Isak and nodded yes before they went inside they shared a big hug.

“So… start telling…” Tim smiled and toke a zip of his tea “What do you want to know?” Isak rolled his eyes and chuckled “Like… everything?! Especially how you got that beautiful hicky on your neck” Tim held his hand to his neck to touch the mark, Armie’s mark “Well, I told him about my age like you told me too” (Lie) “and he decided to come anyway because he told me age was just a number, his staying at a hotel nearby and I visited him this afternoon…” Tim kept telling about his afternoon/ evening and the events that happened.

“Wow… and you didn’t blow him?” Tim blushed nodded no “No he told me he had cum just from looking at me…” Isak began to chuckle again “He sounds like he really cares about you, like he’s not just in it for the sex” Tim smiled at Isak “I know. Isak can I ask you something?” Isak nodded taking another zip from his tea. “Have you ever done it… like… you know for real?”

Isak slowly nodded looking down into his cup and then into Tim’s eyes again “Yeah… I’m not a virgin if that’s what you are asking” Tim blushed a little “And you’re a top right?” Isak smiled at Tim and nodded again “What do you want to know?” Tim sighed and began to play with his own hair “I haven’t had sex before… and Armie wants too… and I kind of want to do it too… I’m just a little scared”

Isak smiled softly at his friend “Well, have you told Armie it’s your first time?” Tim nodded no and sighed “No…” Isak put his cup on his bedside table “First and for most do that, because I won’t lie to you, it’s not really that pleasurable the first time, or that’s what I have been told, I have never been with a virgin but the guy I was with told me it took a long time for him to get used to it”

Tim tensed up “So it hurts a lot?” Isak chuckled again “He told me it’s not like a hurting feeling, it’s more like a burning feeling and it can be a lot to handle because let’s be honest, the body isn’t supposed to get things up in there” Tim laughed a little “You right… I just… I don’t know…”

“If you aren’t ready, don’t do it, and if you tell him you’re a virgin he has to understand” Tim nodded and smiled.

“Let’s talk about something else, how is it going getting closer to Mr. Blue Eyes” Isak sighed dreamy “I have so much to tell you” Isak told about his afternoon and showed the text from Even which still made his heart flutter.

After the talk and the tea Tim went into his own dorm room where he flopped himself down on the bed, he looked up into the celling thinking about the day’s event. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed a new text.

_Armie:_

I’m lying in bed, thinking of you, the way you looked under me… it was hard not to go any further than we did… please be free tomorrow

Tim sighed and bite his lip he took a piece of paper and began to write pros and cons about going out with Armie tomorrow, he hoped the cons in a way would win but every time he found a con a pro would jump into his head and would get the con out of the way.

He decided to call Armie, he needed to tell him the truth… otherwise they couldn’t go through with this. It didn’t take long before the older one picked up.  

“Tim…”

“Hi Armie… we need to talk…”

“I need you to tell me something first”

Tim had to swallow hard, had he found out!?!  

“Ok?"

“What are you wearing right now?”

Tim sighed out deeply

“Uhm… The cloths I was wearing earlier?”

He could hear Armie chuckle in the back ground

“I’m in my boxers… thinking about you”

Tim blushed again

“Really… what are you thinking about me?”

Armie moaned softly

“About your beautiful cock in my mouth… the taste of you…”

Tim suddenly felt it rise in his pants for the second time this day

“It really liked your mouth around it and it actually just woke up from its slumber, thank you very much”

Armie laughed again and suddenly Tim heard a bipping sound coming from his phone.

“I just send you a pic…”

Tim looked down at his phone a noticed Armie only in his boxers and you could without a doubt see a boner.

“God, don’t do this to me…”

Armie chuckled

“Say you will meet me tomorrow…”

Tim sighed and bite his lip this time almost making it bleed

“Ok…”

Armie sighed dreamy

“I can’t wait to see you again, should we say around 7? We could meet in front of the hotel?”

Tim held his hand to his head, he had done it again… he wasn’t brave enough to tell Armie.

“Yeah see you then”


	9. What A Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 <3 
> 
> Sorry about the delay <3 hope you like <3 please leave kudos and comments

“Halla Even! How are you? Want to grab some coffee or maybe not because you work at a coffee shop, but maybe grab a bit to eat or a movie or something?” Isak slammed his head against a wall in his dorm room, he had tried to make himself call Even and ask him out like a hundred times, and his practicing didn’t go very well at all.

…

Suddenly his phone rang, it was… Even?

“Halla?”  

“Hi Isak, what are you doing today?”

“Nothing actually…”

“Great, wanna hang out?”

Isak was shocked was Even a mind reader?!?

“I’d love too! Where should we meet?”

“How about outside the coffee shop in like 30 min?”

“See you there!”

Isak began to happy dance he was going to spend his afternoon with Even and he couldn’t wait.

He walked over to Tim’s dorm room and knocked on his door, what felt like 5 minutes later a really tired Tim appeared “Wow… are you ok there buddy?” Tim just nodded and walked back into his dorm room flopping back onto his bed sighing deeply.

“Did you talk to Armie last night?” Tim nodded “Yeah, I’m seeing him tonight” Isak smirked at his friend “And are you coming home later?” Tim pushed his duvet over his head “I don’t know… I’m still confused” Isak pulled Tim’s duvet down “You don’t have to sleep with him, you know that right?” Tim sighed “I know I believe it’s just nerves talking so… yeah… but what about you, you seem all excited?”

“Even called me and asked me out… or to hang out! I have to meet up with him in 25 minutes” Tim smiled at his friend “Sounds amazing, good luck on your “date” then” Isak chuckled and stood up from Tim’s bed “You too, call me if you need me!” Tim sighed ducking down under the duvet once again.

  * Outside the coffee shop (35 min. later)



Even was standing in front of the coffee shop with his hands in his pockets when he noticed Isak came running around a corner “SORRY!!! I’m here, I’m here!” Even laughed at him “Where have you been? I thought you stood me up or something” Isak nodded no while he tried to catch his breath “I… would… never… do … that!” he just couldn’t tell Even he had been a mess about deciding what to wear.

They went for a walk in the park nearby, just chatting about normal stuff. He now knew Even wanted to make movies someday and was very passionate about this, he also just moved here a couple of months ago and the job in the coffee shop was offered to him by his aunt.

They walked up to a kebab shop and bought lunch. Even paid even though Isak told him he would. They sat on a bench in the lovely weather eating still chatting. “So you haven’t seen much of the city jet then?” Even nodded no eating a piece of cucumber from his kebab “Not much but I sometime go for a walk so I get to know the city more and more” Isak smiled at Even “I could give you a tour of the city one day? If you liked that?” Even smiled at Isak “I would love that, thank you”  

Suddenly Isak’s phone wend off and he took it right away when he noticed the number “Halla… Jonas… hey! Take it easy! It’s all going to be ok… where are you guys? I’m coming!” Isak hung up and looked back to Even and stood up “I’m sorry but I have to go, my best friend just called to tell me his girlfriend is in labor and I promised Eva I would be there because Jonas will be having / are already having a breakdown, he can’t be in the delivery room” Even nodded and stood up by him “Do you want me to come along?” Isak didn’t have time to think and just nodded, they left right away.

  * Later with Armie and Timothée (at a resturant) 



“So what do you think of Oslo so far?” Tim was looking himself in the mirror behind Armie and noticed how white he was, almost like he was about to get sick “I like it here, it’s ok… it’s not Italy” Armie noticed all the nervousness around Tim “Hey… are you ok? You haven’t said much?” Tim just nodded “I’m fine… of course I’m fine… why wouldn’t I be fine” He grabbed the glass of water in front of him and took a zip but when he went to set it down in front of him, he knocked the glass over into the other glasses on their table and soon the whole table was filled with water and red wine. Tim blushed and tried to do something about it with his napkin, but it wasn’t really helping with the amount of water and wine everywhere, he looked at Armie who were looking at him concerned… Tim was sure about one thing… he couldn’t do this anymore…

“I’m sorry Armie… I have to go…” Tim ran away from their table outside the restaurant hearing his name being called by Armie, outside he felt sick, his stomach turned and two seconds later he was throwing up in a bush nearby.

“Hey, hey… I got you, out with it…” Tim felt Armie’s hands on him slowly rubbing his back while he throws up. Tim slowly got up wiping his mouth “I’m sorry…” Armie just smiled softly at him taking his hand in his “please tell me this thing that makes you sick, isn’t something about us?” Tim sight “I need to talk to you about something…” Armie nodded but kept his hand in his “Should we go back to your place or mine?” Tim said almost too fast “Yours, please”

 

  * At the hotel



“Water?” Tim nodded while Armie got a bottle from the mini bar and handed it to him. He had before this lend a toothbrush from Armie and they were now sitting on Armie’s bed. Tim sighed “I’m really nervous…” Armie chuckled “Don’t be I…” “I’m a virgin...” Armie looked at Tim with a confused look and noticed the redness all over Timothée’s face “I haven’t done anything before… and… oh god… I’m a wreck aren’t I” Armie nodded no “You aren’t, but why didn’t you tell me?” Tim sighed “I was afraid of you reaction…” Armie went silent for a bit “So… you were nervous about tonight because I have been pushing it?” Tim looked into Armie’s blue eyes “A little, but I want too, with you…” Armie slowly took Timothée in his arms “I want to with you, but I can wai…”

“I’m only 21…” Tim didn’t dare looked up at Armie this time… he felt Armie’s arms stop moving around him and two seconds later.. They were gone. Armie were standing beside the bed looking at Tim “Please… please tell me that aren’t true…” Tim felt a tear crawl down his check “I’m so sorry Armie… it was a mistake when I made the profile I…” “Shut up ok! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I shared so much with you! I even came here! And I gave you a… Oh god… you’re just a kid!” Tim stood up as well “I’m not a kid! I know I should have told you sooner but I was afraid how you would react…” Armie stood back trying to take it all in, the man he had fallen in love with… was a kid…

“I think you should go now…” Tim let the tears flow “Armie please… listen to me…” Armie’s voice turned up a little while he opened the hotel door for him to leave “Get out Timothée!” Tim walked out the door crying hard hearing the door slam behind him and Armie’s scream.  

  * Back at the hospital with Jonas and Even in the waiting room



 “So… going to be a dad soon, that’s exciting huh” Jonas sat beside Even rocking back and forth in his chair. Even chuckled softly, every time they could hear Eva scream Jonas was getting whiter and whiter in the head. Even clapped his back “She’s going to be ok, you know that right? And soon you will have this perfect little baby” Jonas nodded fast and looked at Even, almost for the first time registering him “So I don’t quiet think I got your name?” Even smiled at Jonas and shoke his hand “I’m Even, a friend of Isak’s” Jonas nodded “I’m Jonas”

The suddenly sound of a baby crying made the two guys stand up. Isak came out from the room smiling with tears in his eyes “You can go in now it’s a beautiful baby girl and everything went really well” Jonas hugged Isak tight that it almost got all the air out of him, then he went inside to Eva.


	10. Italy!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

 “Jonas and Eva are really sweet, there are going to be the best parents in the world. That little new one… wow… amazing” Isak and Even where walking beside each other on their way home from the hospital. “Yeah I still can’t believe I got to be in there, it was such a big experience”

They reached the dorm where Isak lived and stood awkwardly looking around. “I had a good time today…” Even smiled at him and that gave Isak courage “Would you go on another date with me?” Even looked into Isak’s green eyes and went silent for a while “I didn’t know this was a date…” Isak blushed and didn’t know what to say now “Oh… I just… I mean hang out of course… to hang out again” Even laughed at Isak and slowly rubbed one of his shoulders “Isak I’m kidding… I would love to go on another date with you”

Even leaned in probably to kiss his check but Isak turned his head and their lips meet for the first time. Even pulled back quick to check Isak’s responds but then went in for a real second kiss. When they pulled away Even hugged Isak tight and kissed his cheek “See you soon ok” and then he left.

Isak was walking on clouds up to his dorm room and wanted to go straight to Tim and tell him all about it… but there wasn’t any responds from Tim room. Isak chuckled to himself remembering Tim was out with Armie and went into his own room.

A note had been pushed under his door while he was away, so he grabbed it and sat on his bed while he read it:

 

**_Dear Isak,_ **

**_I’m sorry about telling you this, this way but you weren’t home from your date with Even, which I by the way hope went amazing._ **

**_Mine didn’t go very good… I have been lying to myself, you and Armie. I hadn’t told Armie I was younger or all new to this either before tonight… and let me say when he found out… it wasn’t a pretty sight._ **

**_I decided to take some time off and I just booked my airplane ticket to visit my parents, it leaves tonight so… I’ll go gone for a week or so, I don’t know for how long jet. I wrote the address down on the back and phone number to the house._ **

**_I can’t find my phone anywhere, so I’ll call you when I get there_ **

**_\- Tim_ **

 

Isak was stunned… he could understand him and if he had been in the same situation he wouldn’t have known what he would have done.

His mind was interrupted by a phone call… the caller id said… Tim??????

“Hello…?”

“Yeah hi, my name I Armie, I’m trying to catch Timothée, I have his phone”

Isak froze for a second until he heard Armie ask if he was still there.

“I’m sorry, Timothée isn’t here actually”

“Oh…”

“Why did you call me from his phone?”

“I can see you guys text each other a lot, so I hope you kind of a best friend to him or something?”

“I guess I am”

“Do you know how I can reach him?”

“Yeah, but you have to go to Italy”

Armie was quiet on the other end of the line

“I’m sorry, but… what are you saying here? has Timothée gone home? I just saw him a couple of hours ago”

I sighed

“As the best friend, I of course know who you are, I don’t blame you for your reaction to Tim tonight, I told him to come clean to you… but I guess his heart told him not to, because he is so in love with you… and I know I shouldn’t even say a thing to this case but… come on… what I heard you like him too”  

The other line went dead for a sec and Isak thought for a moment that he had hung up but it didn’t sound like that either.

“Listen we can meet up and you can give me the phone… then I will…”

“Do you know the address for where he is staying in Italy?”

Isak gave it to Armie without even thinking about it and then the line went dead… Fuck…


	11. I'm In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 <3 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments so far :-D <3
> 
> Please leave more <3 and kudos <3

  * In Italy



Tim had been glad to see his parents again and some of his old friends but after that he had stayed in his old room. His mom and dad went by a couple of time through the day but he wasn’t in the mood to do anything. He was mad at himself for leaving everything like he did he didn’t even have the courage to call his best friend Isak… because what if he said “I told you so” or something, he couldn’t handle that right now.

Two days after his arrival he was lying outside, just listening to some homework (music). The sun baked really well that day so Tim could feel himself needing something to drink soon after lying down. He stood up and was about to walk into the house to get water when he saw a car come closer to the house.

He decided to keep himself there to great whoever there was in that car, but as soon as the man who was the passenger stepped out of it and looked at Tim, Tim just wanted to run away. “Timothée?” Tim took a step back and stepped into his father “Who is it Tim, you look so pale?”

Tim’s dad walked out beside Tim now getting a better look of the man in front of them, it was Armie. Tim’s dad stepped closer against Armie and smiled friendly “Hello, my name is Michael, I’m Timothée dad, who are you?” Armie looked to Tim and then back at Michael “I’m Armie Hammer, nice to meet you sir, I’m one of your son’s classmates, didn’t he tell I was coming?” Michael looked at Tim who looked really confused by now and sighed looking at Armie “I’m sorry, but my son sometime forgets to inform us old people, welcome Armie, I will make sure one of the guest rooms will be made ready for you, how long will you stay?”

Tim looked at Armie, waiting for an answer. Armie looked at Tim and back at his dad and smiled “I’m not quite sure jet”

 

  * Back home with Eva, Isak and baby Rose



“I can’t stop looking at her she’s just so beautiful” Eva laughed at Isak which were sitting starring at baby Rose she was pleased that Isak was going to be the god father of her. “So, I think you owe to tell me who that guy was which you brought with you and left with Jonas while I was in labor” Isak smirked and blushed thinking back to the kiss Even and him shared the other night “His name is Even, I meet him in a coffee shop, his a barista who just moved to the city and his just amazing… We have been on one date, we were actually on the date when Jonas called and he asked if he could come, it all went so fast and after that we kissed…”

Eva tried to get it all in but Isak jumped around in the story talking to fast, she just smiled at him “I’m really happy for you Isak” Isak smiled at her “Thank you, you too” Eva noticed Rose were sleeping in Isak’s arms and slowly took Rose from Isak and put her down for a nap in the crib. “So what’s the next move?” Isak looked at her weird “With what?” Eva laughed “With That Even guy” Isak laughed “Well we have another date tonight…”

His phone went off and Isak looked down to see a text from Even.

**_Text from: Even_ **

**_Isak, I have to cancel our date tonight, I’m terribly sorry but something came up, I’ll write you when I can._ **

**_\- Even_ **

Isak looked at Eva weird “Or… I don’t now… he just cancelled?” Eva looked over his shoulder and read the text “Well that’s weird…” Isak nodded, what just happened?

  * Back in Italy



Michael and Tim’s mom Julia had entertained Armie all afternoon about funny facts and shown him around, Tim had walked behind them to make sure his parents didn’t tell Armie something embarrassing he didn’t want him to know.

When they reached the front of the house again Michael looked between the boys “Oh I’m sorry, we have been taken a lot of your time… Julia and I will go in to make dinner, we will eat at 7” with that Julia and Michael left inside.

Tim stood uncomfortable looking down at his feet and almost jumped when Armie spoke “Your parents are very nice…” Tim nodded didn’t dare to look at Armie. He could hear Armie sigh “I have something for you” Tim had to look up this time to see Armie standing with his phone, he took it “Oh, thank you… but you didn’t have to come all the way down here to give me this… and how by the way did you know I was here?” Armie crossed his arms “I talked to your friend Isak, he gave me the address” 

“So… I’m having a bit of a problem I would like to talk to you about” Tim looked into Armie’s eyes, trying to keep his cool but it was hard “Oh ok” Armie sighed deeply looking around to make sure his parents were nowhere in sight. “I have fallen in love… with you… and even though you lied to me… I can’t let it go… and I don’t know what to do about it” Tim looked at Armie with big eyes not capable to say anything. “Tim… I will leave right now if you want me too, I don’t know what kind of a game this is to you, if you were just having fun or whatever… but… I need you to tell me how you feel”

Tim looked at him and let a tear fall looking down again, Armie was about to turn around to leave when…

“I’ve fallen in love with you too… and I can’t stop thinking about you… I can’t sleep, I can’t eat… I’m sorry for lying to you, it wasn’t the point, if you had let me talk the other day I would have told you that when I made the profile I typed the year wrong and didn’t notice it till you asked if I was really 29. I know I should have told you right there, but I was afraid you would stop all communication with me…”

Armie looked softly at him. Tim was shaking nervously looking at Armie with tears in his eyes. “I’m so afraid what you’re going to say next…” Armie walked close up to him and took his hands they just stood there for a couple of seconds.

Armie leaned in and kissed Tim’s lips so fast that it shocked Tim but he of course kissed him back.

 “Well… I thought I felt something was going on between you two” both boys jumped apart when Michael spoke, he was holding two glasses of apricot juice. Tim was all red blushing and Armie was trying to keep his chuckle in.


	12. My Balls Will Drop Out Of These....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is out <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3

  * At the coffee shop



Two days later and no words from Even that was when Isak decided to go down to the coffee shop to check up on him. When he got there the coffee shop was almost empty except Even and some girls waiting for their coffee to be made. Isak decided to sit down and wait for a second, when Even had given the girls their coffee and they were out the door, they were alone.

“Hi” Even tried to hold a smile, it was a very nervous smile coming from him “Hi Isak” Isak got a little worried “Are you ok?” Even nodded and looked any other way than at Isak “Yeah I’m fine, do you want coffee?” Isak nodded no “I rather want to know what happened yesterday?”

Even sighed and looked at Isak “Isak can we talk another time, I’m at work and I don’t have time…” A coworker to Even walked into the shop “Even you can grab your lunch now if you want, I think I can handle the shop alone” Isak grabbed the now open opportunity “I guess you have time now – let’s grab lunch”

  * At the park



They decided to grab a kebab like last time they were together, Even didn’t say a word but followed Isak over to sit at a bench nearby. They eat in silence. “What happened yesterday?” Isak slowly asked while eating a piece of his kebab. Even sighed but answered “I was busy, so I had to cancel” Isak noticed how white Even all of the sudden was and that he didn’t eat any of his food “Even… are you sure you’re ok?” Even just nodded still looking out into the park and not at Isak.

“Isak I think you are a really sweet guy… I just can’t do this right now… I’m not ready to… you know… get together with someone…” Isak was shocked by that outburst but let it sink down “But… I thought you liked me…” Even nodded “I do…” Isak looked at him confused now “So what’s the probl…” “STOP GOD DAMN IT…why don’t you just understand that I don’t want you!” Isak looked into Even’s blue eyes in shock… Even had just yelled at him… and he didn’t want him…

“I’m sorry… I… Oh god…” Isak stood from the bench and began to walk away, he didn’t know where to just jet but… he needed to get away, what a fool he was.

“ISAK WAIT!” Isak heard Even’s word but couldn’t turn around. “ISAK! STOP!” Isak turned around and when he did and caught eyes with Even, Even suddenly looked like he was going to be sick and dizzy and two seconds later he feel to the ground with a bump.

Isak ran back to Even shaking from what he had just witnessed, he noticed Even’s eyes were closed and blood was running from his nose and ears. He called an ambulance right away and gave them the information where they were located.

Isak held onto Even while softly crying “What’s happening…. Please Even come back to me…”

  * Back at Italy (Crema)



Timothée was sitting in a waiting room, waiting for Armie to come out. “How do they fit?” Armie chuckled “You can seriously see everything…” Tim tried to hold his chuckle back “Come out and let me decided”.

Armie walked out in a pair of yellow bathing shorts and a white t-shirt, his legs was totally exposed and nothing was left to the imagination of his “parts”. “They look great..” Tim tried saying without laughing. Armie rolled his eyes and looked himself in the mirror “My balls will drop out of these every time I sit… they are to small” Tim began to laugh hard again.

Armie hadn’t packed the right kind of cloths for this visit and a suit in 36 degrees wasn’t the best idea to wear. So they had gone into Crema to get some new cloths, but the only shorts they could get him were really short.

“Well you can’t keep walking around in my dad’s old cloths, so…” Armie sighed and walked back into the changing room “Ok ok… I’ll get them!”

And he did buy them, after they had shopped a little they decided to get some lunch. Tim ordered water and pasta, Armie ordered a beer and pasta as well. They had been together every minuet since Armie had shown up and it was just like a dream come true for Tim.

“So we need to talk about this…” Tim sighed “Can’t we just wait a day or two to get serious?” Armie chuckled at that “You said that yesterday, we need to do it now” Tim rolled his eyes “Ok…” Armie smiled and let his hand finds Tim’s giving it a little squish “I’m happy about this, I want us to be together like boyfriends – but my work is in New York and you study in Norway, ever considered that it would mean for you to move?” Tim took a zip of his water “Yeah but it’s still all so new… I don’t know jet… I know how important your job is” Armie nodded still holding on to his hand “I understand – just think about it” Tim nodded.

Armie took a big zip of his beer “So, are you going to fuck me anytime soon?” Armie was about to choke on the beer and Tim couldn’t stop laughing again “Oh god… sorry it was a joke” Armie smirked at Tim like a “Really?” Tim blushed and looked away biting his lip.

“I thought you weren’t ready jet?” Tim smiled shyly at Armie squishing his hand slowly in progress “When will I ever be ready, I feel so sure about doing it with you… it will be perfect I just know…” Armie smiled and leaned in connecting their lips for just a second “So when were you thinking?” Tim blushed even redder “I thought we could meet later tonight… over at the guest house… when my mom and dad are sleeping”

Armie smirked and chuckled softly “I like that plan – but please don’t remind me that we are staying at your mom and dad's… it makes me sound like a pedophile”  

 

 

 


	13. Even Bech Næsheim?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like the story to continue <3

  * Later at the hospital with Isak



Isak had been waiting in the waiting room for over three hours by now and no one had told him what was happening and since he wasn’t family they didn’t have to inform him.

“Sorry Mrs. - I’m Sonja… I’m the girlfriend to Even Bech Næsheim, could you please tell me what’s happening!” Isak’s eyes flew up and noticed a short haired blond girl standing by the counter trying to get contact to one of the nurses. The nurse pointed for her to sit while speaking on a phone, the blonde girl called Sonja turned and walked over to sit beside Isak.

“You’re Even’s girlfriend?” Sonja was surprised by Isak who spoke apparently to her “Uhm… yes… why?” Isak sighed and looked down at his hands “I was the one who found him, i'm a friend to Even” Sonja starred at him “Really! What happened… is he ok?” Isak began to tell her – not all that had happened – but what that had happened in the park when he turned around and noticed Even fall.

Sonja let a tear fall down her cheek “I’m so happy you where there… oh god… I bless people like you exist! Thank you so much…?” Isak tried to smile at her “Isak… my name is Isak” Sonja grabbed his hand and squished it “Thank you Isak”

A nurse came out into the waiting room “Even Bech Næsheim?” Both Sonja and Isak stood up and waited for the nurse to continue. “Even is stable again but we have to keep him a couple of days to make sure everything is ok, leukemia is not a diseases you play with – it’s important for him to take his medicine”

Isak stood in shock… leukemia… no…

Sonja just nodded at the nurse “I know, I try my best to make him take it, but he says he feels weak by taking them – and his parents have given up on him, so it’s only me and his aunt”

Isak stood still like a statue… Even was sick… Even had a girlfriend…

Sonja looked at Isak, noticing his expression “Isak are you ok?”

  * In Italy – Later that night



Tim was in the shower, cleaning himself as best as he could. He had researched online and it had given him some tips. When he got out of the shower he looked himself in the mirror, the last time he had looked into this was the night before his journey to Norway… and look where he was now.

He had a boyfriend, a 31 year old boyfriend - who liked him… who loved him!

Tim smiled at himself in the mirror while thinking of Armie, his Armie… he was going to sleep with him tonight… and everything felt so right and perfect… it was like a dream come true all that had happened to him.

“Riiing Riiing”

Tim looked at his phone and noticed Isak was calling him, he picked up right away:

“Isak… I’m so sorry for not calling you… but everything turned out…”

“He is sick…. Even is sick” Tim could hear Isak was crying hard

“Deep breaths Isak what happened?”

“We were sitting in the park, I got mad at him… and he… we went to the hospital aaand… he got a girlfriend Tim…. And he has cancer…”

Tim stood in shock… his fairytale moment had just been ruined

“Isak you need to calm down – where are you?”

“I have just gotten home… I just couldn’t breathe… I was beginning to like him…”

Tim sighed and sat down on his bed “I’m so sorry Isak… I really am… did you talk to him?”

“No… I just made a run for it after meeting his girlfriend and gotten the cancer news…”

“I think you should talk to him… give him a chance to explain”

Tim could hear Isak breath again “Maybe… I don’t know right now I just need to get some sleep… thanks you for listening”

“No problem – always Isak – get some sleep – talk tomorrow ok?”

“Yeah, bye”

With that Isak hung up and left Tim with a weird feeling in his stomach, the mood for the night had been killed.

  * Over at the guest house



Tim had arrived a little while later, he walked up the stairs and into the guest room… when he got inside he was overwhelmed…

“Armie… it’s beautiful…”  


	14. The "L" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Armie and Timothée has a little smut scene in this one ;-)

  * With Armie and Timothée



“Is it perfect enough?”  Tim looked at Armie he was wearing his black boxers – nothing else than that.

“You are perfect…” Tim walked closer to Armie but stopped when he almost reached him. Armie chuckled a little and walked all the way over to him “You hesitated?” Tim nodded no “No… no… I want too…”

Armie pulled Tim with him over to the bed and they sat down on it together. “Tell me what’s going on?” Tim sighed and began to play with the buttons on Armie’s dress shirt “Remember Isak you talked to over the phone, the guy who gave you my address? Well he fell in love with this guy who turns out to be in a relationship with a girl – and has cancer….”

Armie looked at him trying to follow all the words that escaped Tim’s lips “Ok… wow… that’s a lot…” Tim nodded sighing he let a tear fall down his cheek “He is so sad… it just… ruined my mood… I was actually on my way over here to tell you that… but you made it all so beautiful… and perfect…”

Armie slowly leaned in capturing Tim lips in a slowly soft tender kiss, when he leaned back he kept their foreheads together “What did I tell you… no rush… it will happen when it happens… I love you…”

Tim lost his breathe for a second it was the first time Armie said the “L” word to him. “And I love you…” Tim leaned back in giving Armie a kiss back with so much love in return.

“You do look good though” Armie chuckled “Really? Say’s the guy that earlier was total hot for my new yellow shorts…” Tim laughed and smirked at Armie “I wouldn’t mind seeing them on you it gave easy access to some important parts” Armie smirked and leaned in giving Tim another great kiss.

“Do you want a blowjob?” Armie was surprised by the question “Where did that come from?” Tim pointed at the harden member in his boxers “I have never done that before either, but I’m a quick learner…” Armie bite his lip “Ok…”

Tim made his way down between Armie’s legs slowly rubbing him through his boxers Armie moaned from that… it had been a long wait for Tim to get this close. Armie helped Tim to get rid of his boxers and for the first time Tim was now face to face with Armie’s hard dick.

“It’s beautiful” it was long, pink and a little thick but it was amazing. Armie began to chuckle again “Could you please do something and not just stare at it, please?” Tim chuckled and grabbed softly with his right hand around it, slowly rubbing his hand up and down the shaft.

Tim let himself get closer and started licking up to the head of the shaft, when he reached that he slowly began to suck on it like it was a lollipop. Armie suddenly dropped his hand close to Tim’s left hand giving it a squish “I’m not going to last long… just…” Tim nodded but kept going.

Two min later Tim totally got the hang of this, bobbing his head listening to Armie’s heavy breathing. “No…w… Tim…” Tim knew that mean that he would cum… but he wanted to taste Armie so he kept his pace.

A salty taste hit the back of his throat soon after the warning it didn’t taste bad at all. He took every last drop of Armie’s cum. Feeling cocky as hell he made his way up lying beside Armie “How did I do?” Armie was still out of breath from orgasm “Amazing… I would give you a big kiss… but…” Tim laughed and cuddled into Armie.

They fell asleep like that.

  * With Isak the next morning – back at the hospital



“Uhm… can Even Bech Næsheim have visitors today?” the nurse looked through his file “Yes come with me I’ll show you to him”


	15. Your Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 <3 
> 
> Hope you like it :-) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * At the hospital



“Hi Even…” Even looked at Isak standing against the door like he was glued to it “Oh… hi…” Isak held his place “How are you?” Even looked away he was embarrassed from all that had happened “Better I guess… they are letting me out tomorrow” Isak then decided to move closer to him “Why didn’t you tell me…?”

When Isak got closer he noticed Even had watery eyes “I’m so sorry Isak…” Isak got even closer and soon he was hugging him tight “Hey… don’t cry…” Even couldn’t hug Isak back he felt so ashamed “I should have told you about it… I just wanted to wait a little longer… but my last test didn’t go very well and I couldn’t handle all of this… even though I really like you…”

Isak was a little confused he softly pulled away from the hug “What about Sonja?” Even sniffled and looked up at Isak confused “What about her?” Isak got even more confused “Your girlfriend?”

Even looked at Isak like he was crazy “She’s not my girlfriend… no…. Isak…” Isak suddenly felt silly “Oh… she just told the nurse…” Even sighed and rubbed his eyes to get the last tears away “She always does that because if she just tells she’s a buddy of mine they won’t give her any information besides going through my parents…” Even slowly took Isak’s hand, cuddling it with his own fingers “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I had a girlfriend…”

Isak was the one to let a tear fall now “But you still don’t want anything to do with me…” Even sighed pulling Isak down to sit beside him on the hospital bed “Isak… I have cancer… I’m sick… I can pass away any day now… do you really want to get into a relationship with that?” Isak cuddle closer to Even, he had made his decision “I would… I would like to be your boyfriend”

Even smiled at Isak softly “You’re crazy…” Isak nodded and leaned up so he was millimeters away from Even’s lips “I’m crazy… yes… but you made me go crazy from the first day you laid eyes on me…” Even blushed deep red and didn’t know what to say… could this really happen to him…  

  * In Italy



“So you and Tim… are you guys together?” Armie was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with Tim dad, Armie smiled softly “I hope so… I really like your son” Michael smiled back softly taking another zip of his coffee “And he really likes you… that’s for sure…”…

“What are you talking about?” Tim walked into the room, hugging his dad and then went over to Armie to sit beside him. Armie chuckled and let his hand rub down Tim back “Nothing… I’m going upstairs to pack my things… I have to leave tomorrow I’m afraid…” Tim sighed sadly knowing that this had to happen and the office had waked both of them up very early to tell he was needed.

When Armie was gone Michael just sat smiling at his son “So… you and Armie…” Tim nodded grabbing a peach from the table he could sink his teeth into “Yeah…”

“So have you guys been safe?” Tim was surprised by that question “Uhm… safe?” Michael chuckled “I promised your mother that I would have this – remember to wear a condom – speech with you“ Tim blushed deeply “Well we haven’t really… gone that fare yet…”

“What’s holding you back?” Michael looked seriously at his son Tim was still all red from his blushing “Nothing… I… we had to work out some stuff and there are some things that have been a lot to handle… but we want too… I just don’t feel good about doing it while you’re at home”

Michael chuckled at that and suddenly out of the blue called out Tim’s mom, Tim was afraid he was going to tell her but he didn’t “I thought about going out tonight… how does that sound?” Tim’s mom was over joyed “That would be fantastic!” They kept arranging where to go – and where to spend the night…

Before Michael went up to pack he gave his son a big hug, Tim whispered to him “Thank you”


End file.
